


The Couch

by andbreatheme



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casting Couch AU, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Riding, Sex Work, Sorry Not Sorry, Top!Taemin, bottom!kai, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andbreatheme/pseuds/andbreatheme
Summary: "So, I know a guy," Baekhyun had mentioned off-handedly one night as he wiped down one of the wet mugs he picked up from the drying rack.  Jongin raised a single brow in his direction, leaning his back against the cold metal countertop of the back kitchen."You know a lot of guys," Sehun piped up from next to Baekhyun, his arms wrist-deep in soapy water.  It was after closing time and the three of them had voluntarily stayed back to clean up the dishes. Money was money."Asshole," Baekhyun snipped, handing the dry mug to Jongin to put away in the cabinets.  "Anyways, I know a guy who's always hiring. You can make your own hours and it's good, quick cash."  He continued, picking up the next wet mug."Oh yeah?"  Jongin asked.  "Then why haven't you ditched us for this well-paid dream job?""Oh, I never said it was a dream job," Baekhyun corrected.  "It's just quick cash." Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued.  He did need money. If it was quick cash and even Baekhyun could do it, Jongin was more than confident it was doable.ORThe casting couch AU literally no one asked for.





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth, just a warning. I've always been a huge shipper of TaeKai (I'm stoked for SuperM). Idea came from a photo on Kai's instagram from what looks like a Gucci shoot judging from his hoodie. My friend said it look liked he just got through a casting couch and this idea popped up. It's been months and the concept of how I could make it happen finally hit me. So here is the product of my dirty mind. Purely a selfish fic. Enjoy!
> 
> PS - I love kudos and comments! :)
> 
> Sorry for any Kai's that slipped through instead of Jongin - I almost never refer to him as Jongin. Ever.

Jongin repeatedly tapped the rubber toe of his all black converse nervously against the polished wood floor of the waiting room he was situated in. He fidgeted, uncomfortable on the black leather chair he had uneasily perched himself on. As he watched the seconds tick away on the clock overhead, Jongin's anxiety continued to spike just a bit higher.

The situation Jongin had found himself in today had all been the idea of two of his co-workers and best friends at the bar he worked at near his college campus. It was nearing Christmas break and most of their usual clientele were heading home for the holidays, meaning business at the bar was slow. Jongin had rent to pay plus the added funds of spring tuition looming over his head. Tips were the main source of income for Jongin on any crowded night and without as many customers to work his charm on, funds were tight.

"So, I know a guy," Baekhyun had mentioned off-handedly one night as he wiped down one of the wet mugs he picked up from the drying rack. Jongin raised a single brow in his direction, leaning his back against the cold metal counter top of the back kitchen.

"You know a lot of guys," Sehun piped up from next to Baekhyun, his arms wrist-deep in soapy water. It was after closing time and the three of them had voluntarily stayed back to clean up the dishes. Money was money.

"Asshole," Baekhyun snipped, handing the dry mug to Jongin to put away in the cabinets. "Anyways, I know a guy who's always hiring. You can make your own hours and it's good, quick cash." He continued, picking up the next wet mug.

"Oh yeah?" Jongin asked. "Then why haven't you ditched us for this well-paid dream job?"

"Oh, I never said it was a dream job," Baekhyun corrected. "It's just quick cash." Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. He did need money. If it was quick cash and even _ Baekhyun _ could do it, Jongin was more than confident it was doable.

"What sort of job is it?" Jongin finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Baekhyun hummed, continuing to dry the mug.

"Just some amateur modeling," he commented nonchalantly. Sehun snorted next to him, almost dropping a growler with his slippery fingers. Jongin looked between the two suspiciously.

"Modeling?" Jongin asked. Baekhyun met his eyes, a look of innocence crossing his features.

"Yeah, it's super easy," he stated, words over-saturated with feigned innocence.

"What sort of modeling?" Jongin asked, rearranging the mugs to fit better in the cramped cabinet space.

"Oh you know," Baekhyun drawled. "The nude kind." Jongin accidentally hit his head on the open cabinet door with a loud 'thunk'. Sehun cackled, abandoning the remaining dirty glasses to take a look at Jongin's reaction.

"_ Nude modeling?!" _ Jongin hissed, whipping his head in Baekhyun's direction. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Nope, just his clothes and his dignity," Sehun quipped. Baekhyun sent a scathing glare in his direction.

"The money was good," Baekhyun repeated. "You're young, single, and hot. You could do it." Jongin gave an unsure look at his two friends.

"Baekhyun's audition tape and photoshoot were really nice," Sehun mentioned thoughtfully. Baekhyun's expression looked more appeased at the praise.

"You knew about this, too?!" Jongin asked, startled. Sehun nodded.

"Oh yeah," he answered. "You think I'd be left out of the private viewing party for Baekhyun's debut?" Sehun sighed, the look on his face tell-tale reminiscing. "Hyung, you looked so good with your lips all swollen and your pink hole stretched wide open-"

"Enough!" Jongin interrupted. "I'm going to be scarred for life." A smirk crossed Baekhyun's plump lips.

"It was fun and easy," he commented. "Everyone has proof of a clean bill of health, which you will have to get, too." Jongin gulped.

"Just think of it like someone taking you home with no risk of STDs, doing the deed, and then getting paid for it." Baekhyun shrugged. "Only difference is the camera in the room."

"Yeah and the guy is in his late forties with a beer gut," Sehun added.

"Ew…" Jongin grimaced.

"My director wasn't," Baekhyun sighed in annoyance. "He was maybe in his late twenties and had such a nice dick. I didn't even have to fake it." He reached over the counter for a napkin, messily scrawling something down with a pen from his apron.

"Here," he said after capping his pen and handing the napkin to Jongin. This was it. He could take the napkin and lose a bit of dignity, but gain a lot of cash. Jongin hesitated for a long minute before finally accepting the napkin.

"Good boy," Baekhyun praised lovingly.

"Y'all are sluts," Sehun scoffed. Baekhyun pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to Sehun's cheek in retaliation.

"Thanks," he commented, genuinely pleased. Sehun rolled his eyes with a loving smile before returning to the dirty glasses. Jongin felt his face heat up.

"I didn't agree to anything yet," he reminded.

"No," Baekhyun agreed, "But you will." Jongin didn't like the way Baekhyun sounded so sure.

"And then you'll show us, right hyung?" Sehun piped up, hopefully.

"Oh, shut up," Jongin sighed. Baekhyun chuckled.

"Just think it over. Tell them I sent you; they'll treat you well." He promised. Jongin sighed, stuffing the napkin in his apron.

After mulling the thought over and doing some light research, Jongin caved a week later. The site was reputable and the application the website supplied was easy enough. It started out with the usual name, occupation, phone number. As the application continued, it got more personal. Questions about sexual preference, kinks, hard limits, and of course the required two photos: one headshot and one shirtless. Jongin filled out the application between studying for finals, stalling the inevitable, before submitting it to the private email address Baekhyun had provided on the napkin. It only took two days to get an email back, sent with a very professional letterhead, stating his application had been accepted. Like Baekhyun had told him, they did require him to get tested for a panel of possible STIs and afterwards, he could call to schedule an appointment for an audition.

That brought Jongin to where he was now, nervously tapping his foot against the polished wood floor of the business office he agreed to meet at. He was sitting stiffly in a lush, leather chair, his clean bill of health folded and stuffed into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. Jongin was unsure of what to expect. The lady he spoke with over the phone was very professional, treating the call much like any other job interview Jongin had experienced over the course of his life. When he signed in at the front, the lady behind the desk took a photocopy of his ID and his blood work, and told him she would let Taemin know he was ready. Taemin, he supposed, would be his interviewer and filmographer for the day. 

Jongin had an internal crisis going back and forth between feeling okay about everything to chickening out. The amount of cash Baekhyun had divulged to him the other night had made his decision final. It was a substantial amount. If he had to get naked and let some guy fuck him for it, then so be it. He could honestly think of worse things.

Jongin was snapped out of his internal struggle when the lady from behind the desk called out his name.

"The room is ready for your interview," she spoke once she gained Jongin's attention. "Go through that main door there and follow the hall all the way down. Taemin's office is the third on the right. Jongin swallowed down the bile he felt threatening to rise up his throat as he stood, his legs slightly trembling. He took a deep breath to collect himself before heading through the door and down the hall. The closer Jongin got to the office, the louder his pulse thudded in his ears. He paused outside the door, the small label to the side of the door frame reading 'Lee Taemin, Lead Director'. This was it. Jongin hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a voice spoke. Well, this Taemin didn't _ sound _ like a balding, fifty-something year old. Jongin opened the door and stepped inside. The office was surprisingly simple and clean. There was a black leather couch, much like the chair Jongin had been sitting in while in the waiting room, along with a small coffee table, nice windows lighting up the room in natural lighting, and a desk that a young guy was sitting behind. Jongin blinked in surprise.

"Come on in," he spoke with a smile. "Close the door behind you." Jongin did as he was told, shutting the door behind him.

"Have a seat," the guy gestured towards the couch. Jongin took a seat, butterflies violently fluttering in his stomach.

"I'm Taemin," the guy introduced, friendly smile still plastered on his plush lips. "I'll be auditioning you today." Taemin was definitely not what he expected. He couldn't be much older than Jongin himself with a lean frame. His skin was a pale milky white, his face plush with high cheekbones and plump pink lips. His attractive face was framed by straight light golden blonde hair, length ending just beyond the tips of his ears that were adorned with multiple silver rings. Just when Jongin thought his heart rate couldn't get any higher, it was pounding quicker than ever against his rib cage. Well, at least he wouldn't have to fake his attraction.

Taemin's eyes flicked to the sheet he had sitting on his desk.

"So you're Jongin," Taemin stated, reading off the sheet. Jongin belatedly realized his application must be the sheet Taemin was currently skimming. "Do you have another name you'd rather be called by? Maybe a nickname or an alias?" Taemin was talking to Jongin as if this was a normal, daily occurrence, which for Taemin it probably was. Jongin thought about the question Taemin had posed. He hadn't thought much about coming up with a screen name. What was the rule? The name of your first pet and the street you grew up on?

"Uh...Kai," Jongin spoke up. Taemin met his eyes, smile softer.

"Kai...I like that," he commented. Jongin could feel the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment. It was the name of a chocolate lab he had growing up. In Jongin's opinion it was still one of the best dogs he ever met.

"So, Kai," Taemin continued. "Did anyone tell you what this audition entails?" Taemin's hands were folded neatly on the desktop. Jongin swallowed thickly.

"No, but I did some...research," Jongin answered. Taemin nodded.

"It's pretty straightforward," he began in that calm lilt he had been using throughout their interactions. "When you're ready, I'm going to press record on this camcorder and ask you a few questions. After a few minutes I'll have you strip and…" Taemin paused. Jongin noticed the light pink tinting Taemin's cheeks. The guy who interviewed and fucked on camera for a living was blushing? Jongin patiently waited for Taemin to finish.

"...And then we'll have sex." He finished. Jongin's mouth suddenly felt dry. This was really happening. He was going to have sex for pay with this ridiculously attractive stranger.

"Right," Jongin choked out. Taemin frowned in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, tone more serious. Jongin thought about it. Was he? Eventually he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," Jongin admitted. Taemin's expression softened.

"Oh," he commented. "I understand. That's normal. Is this your first time on camera?" Jongin nodded, feeling ashamed as a blush heat up his cheeks.

"I'll be gentle if you want," Taemin assured. "I mean, we are trying to sell a product here, so I can't be _ too _ sweet. If you want to stop or if I'm hurting you, just tell me, okay?" Jongin looked up in surprise. He was expecting this whole situation to be awkward - which it was - but also oddly _ clinical _. It wasn't, funnily enough. Taemin made him feel comfortable.

"Yeah," Jongin agreed. "Okay."

"So it says here you're okay with some light breath play and spanking?" Taemin continued on. Oh holy shit. How was Jongin supposed to get through this?! They haven't even started recording and he was ready to crawl out of his skin.

"Yeah, that all sounds good," he answered. The smile returned to Taemin's face as he chuckled.

"Take a deep breath," he joked. "I don't take unwilling lovers." _ Lovers _? Fuck. He would be one of Taemin's lovers. Probably one of many.

"How long have you been doing this?" Jongin blurted out. He wasn't sure what the etiquette for pre-porn conversation was. Jongin couldn't imagine Baekhyun doing much small talk before getting down to business. It was Taemin's turn to look surprised.

"I've been a part of this industry for a few years," he answered easily. "I went to film school and took this on as a side project."

"Do you...always _ interview _ everyone?" Jongin inquired. He was interested. This would probably be the only time he would get to ask someone in this field these questions. Taemin smiled that soft smile.

"Ah," he stated. "You want to know if I'm always the one who fucks?" Taemin stated everything so bluntly. Jongin nodded.

"No. When applications come in we split up the work based on compatible kinks," Taemin licked his lips, "Or our own personal preference in someone." Jongin didn't miss the way Taemin's eyes slightly darkened.

"Oh," Jongin breathed out.

"Oh," Taemin repeated playfully.

"How does payment work?" Jongin asked. He didn't know if this question broke the weird etiquette, but that was the sole reason he was here. Taemin seemed unbothered as he rolled his chair back slightly, pulling a drawer out from under the desktop. He held up a fat,white envelope with Jongin's full name printed on the front.

"If this goes well," Taemin explained, "It's all here." Jongin nodded, satisfied. Taemin slid the envelope safely back into the drawer. Taemin sat with his unfaltering soft smile, patiently waiting to see if Jongin had anymore questions. He didn't.

"I think I'm ready," he commented.

"Remember, if you want to stop…" Taemin trailed off.

"I won't," Jongin answered firmly. Taemin seemed pleased by this, smirking as his fingers moved to press the red record button on one of the camcorders on the desk.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself," Taemin instructed from behind the desk. Jongin looked at the camera, trying to fight his nerves.

"My name is Kai. I'm twenty five years old and I'm from Seoul," Jongin answered. Just pretend this is a normal conversation, he kept telling himself. A normal conversation with a really attractive guy.

"Okay Kai," Taemin continued, fingers toying with one of the various silver rings in his earlobe, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a student right now. I'm in the physical therapy program with an emphasis on sports injuries," Jongin answered easily. "But I'm currently working as a bartender." That seemed to catch Taemin's interest.

"I'm sure you make a lot in tips," he commented, voice subtly deeper. "You're so attractive, I'm sure people can't resist your charm." Jongin blushed.

"I do okay," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So modest," Taemin mused. "You have to know how sexy you are." Jongin was taken back. He loved praise. His stomach twisted. A beautiful guy like Taemin just called _ him _ sexy.

"Why don't you show me that beautiful body?" Taemin asked, smirk firmly planted on his lips. Jongin internally took a deep breath before obeying, keeping his eyes on Taemin as he effortlessly shrugged out of the hoodie he had on, revealing a black tank top underneath. He didn't miss the way Taemin's eyes drifted down his body like he couldn't decide where to settle them. Jongin reached down to the hem of his tank, arms crossed, before rolling the garment up and off his body, carelessly tossing it to the floor. Taemin audibly shifted in his seat, eyes continuing to drink the sight of Jongin in.

"Flex for me," Taemin commanded, his voice sounding slightly less controlled. Jongin stood up, tightening the muscles in his abdomen. One of Taemin's hands tried to discreetly cover his mouth.

"You have really nice definition," he said in what Jongin assumed was an attempt at nonchalance. He, however, worked at a bar. It wasn't hard to recognize lust.

"Now," Taemin continued, "The jeans." Jongin tore his gaze away from Taemin to fiddle with the button of his jeans. He popped the button open with shaky fingers before pulling the zipper down. His gaze shifted to the camera, thumbs hooking under the waist of the jeans as he slowly pulled them down his long, tanned legs. If Jongin was going to do this, he was going to do this one hundred percent. Standing in only his tight, dark gray briefs, Jongin looked at Taemin expectantly. 

Taemin rose from his seat, grabbing one of the smaller handheld cameras and securing his hand into the strap. He pressed a button before making his way to Jongin. Taemin stepped in close, moving a hand to rub against the bulge in Jongin's briefs outlining his half hard cock. He looked through the display screen of the camera as he groped and stroked the length through the cotton. Jongin let out a soft groan at the friction.

"Let me see you get yourself fully hard," Taemin breathed out before removing his hand and taking a step back, camcorder focused on Jongin's lower half. Jongin pulled his briefs down teasingly slow before stepping out of them.

"There's lube under the pillow," Taemin added. Jongin understood the underlying invitation. Taemin jerked his head towards the couch. Jongin shuffled over before sitting down, the leather cold on his bare cheeks. He reached behind one of the small decorative black pillows and indeed found a bottle of lube. Jongin opened the cap, squeezing some of the clear liquid on his right palm. The liquid was cool against his skin. He set the bottle down before wrapping his right hand around his length, grimacing slightly at the initial cold sensation. Taemin sat back on his haunches, presumably to get a better, closer angle. Jongin begin stroking his hardening length nice and slow.

"Pretend the cameras aren't here," Taemin continued, voice soft yet controlled, "Do it like you would if you were getting ready to fuck your girlfriend." Jongin quirked a brow.

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Or boyfriend," Taemin added with a shrug. "Whatever floats your boat. Just get your cock nice and hard for me." Jongin watched with thinly veiled interest as Taemin's free hand began to wander down to his own pants, rubbing against the obvious bulge that was underneath.

"Look at the camera," Taemin instructed. Jongin did as Taemin asked, turning his attention to the camera before tugging his plump bottom lip between his teeth, tipping his head back slightly.

"God you look so good," Taemin praised, hand still pressing against the front of his jeans. Jongin flushed at the compliment, hand continuing to pump his shaft to full hardness. He groaned as he thumbed at the head, eyes fluttering shut.

"_ Fuck _," Taemin muttered quietly. "You're pretty big." Jongin couldn't hide the small smile that curved onto his lips. This was actually insane. "You usually top?" Taemin asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"I'm very comfortable with switching," Jongin answered. "I like to top and make people feel good, but I like to take it too. Get out of my head a bit." Taemin switched his gaze from the screen of the camcorder to look at Jongin.

"You ready to take it from me today?" He asked. Jongin couldn't suppress the soft whine that left his lips as he continued to stroke himself.

"Yes," he panted out, pleasure coiling in his belly. "Want it." Jongin was surprised when he realized he wasn't faking his words. He did want Taemin.

"Then how about you get yourself nice and prepped for me," Taemin murmured, moving to film from Jongin's other side. He returned to sitting back on his haunches. Jongin removed his hand and scooted further down on the couch, bringing his legs up, his feet planted near the edge of the couch. He slicked up his fingers with more lube before reaching down and teasing the rim of his entrance, getting it nice and wet.

"Just like that," Taemin said, "Get yourself nice and ready to be split open on my cock." Jongin felt his dick twitch at the filth that spewed from Taemin's mouth. 

Jongin began to press at his entrance with a slicked up finger, testing the resistance before slipping the digit up to the knuckle. The stretch wasn't much as he twisted and thrust the finger in and out. Jongin added another finger, a soft groan escaping his lips at the intrusion. He felt his wrist start to cramp from the angle. 

Jongin removed his fingers entirely before pushing off of the cushions. He turned his body around, knees now pressing into the leather cushions. Taemin adjusted his angle to follow Jongin's movements. Jongin leaned his chest down onto the cushions, arms bracing his upper half. The fingers of his right hand returned to teasing at the rim before the two fingers dipped back into his tight hole. Jongin rocked his hips as he twisted his fingers to thoroughly stretch his entrance to take Taemin's cock. His scissored his fingers, soft pants escaping his lips at the effort.

"Ugh, fuck," he moaned, his hips meeting his thrusts sending pleasurable sparks up his spine.

"Unreal," Taemin whispered, almost inaudibly. Jongin continued, pressing a third slick finger against the first two before pressing in deep. His fingers picked up their pace, digging deeper and deeper inside. Jongin cried out when his fingers accidentally brushed against his prostate, his nerves on fire at the sensation.

"You feel ready?" Taemin asked after clearing his throat. Jongin looked back over his tanned shoulder, eyes heavy lidded and fingers still buried deep. He saw Taemin visibly stiffen as their eyes met.

"Uh huh," he breathed out before slipping his fingers out with an audible squelch. Taemin rose back to full height, setting the camera down on the arm of the couch before fumbling with his belt. He hastily undid the buckle before starting in on his zipper.

"On your knees. We're going to see how well you can use that mouth of yours," Taemin commanded, pulling his pants and briefs to rest just beneath the curve of his ass. Jongin crawled onto the carpeted floor, eyeing Taemin's cock hungrily. Taemin tossed his shirt across the room before picking the camera back up and securing it in place. With his free hand he guided his dick closer to Jongin's face, the smooth head bumping against his full bottom lip. 

"Do it," Taemin instructed, "Show me how you worship dick." Jongin looked up at the camera through his dark lashes, Taemin letting out a string of quiet curses as Jongin ran the head of his cock against his lips. Jongin reached up, his hand circling around the base before lapping at the head.

"C'mon," Taemin teased, "Open that pretty mouth for me, Kai." Jongin whined before obeying, sucking Taemin's full, plump head past his lips. 

"Good boy," Taemin praised. "Look into the camera on the desk. I want to see you at all angles." Jongin did as he was instructed, his gaze drifted to the larger camcorder on the desk that had been filming their lewd acts since the start.

"That's it," Taemin hummed, brushing Jongin's shaggy brown bangs back from his face. Jongin looked back up at Taemin as his tongue flicked back and forth across the underside of his cock.

"Fuck, your lips were made for this," Taemin groaned. Jongin simply kept at it, mouth bobbing up and down Taemin's length. Sucking dick was nothing new for him. Easy, even. Every guy or girl Jongin had brought home had always wanted to put his mouth to work. He swallowed around Taemin's length, sinking his head down and removing his hand. His lips slid down until the tip of his nose brushed against the downy baby hairs of Taemin's happy trail. Jongin could feel the head of Taemin's cock prodding the back of his throat. Taemin let out a guttural moan at the sensation, his head tipping back but camcorder still in place. 

Jongin slowly backed off, spit dripping down Taemin's length. Taemin brought his hand down, tangling his fingers into Jongin's shaggy brown hair and forcefully tugging him back down on his cock. Jongin gagged in surprise as Taemin used his mouth, thrusting his hips in and out. He eventually caught up to the brutal pace, tears spilling down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe. It wasn't long before Taemin pulled Jongin off his length completely. Jongin gasped as his lungs were able to fill with air again. He looked up at Taemin, whose pupils were blown wide with lust.

"On the couch," Taemin ordered, "Hands and knees." Jongin quickly arranged himself on the back leather couch, arching his back as Taemin moved behind him. Taemin reached over Jongin's body to grab the bottle of lube, slicking himself up.

"No condom?" Jongin asked as Taemin lined himself up behind him.

"You're clean, I'm clean. I'm not letting this come go to waste on your face," Taemin muttered darkly. "I'm going to fill you up." Jongin cried out as Taemin began to push in, thick head breaching his rim. Taemin hissed out a breath as he continued to push himself in. Jongin shut his eyes tightly at the intrusion, willing his body to relax. He had stretched his hole pretty thoroughly earlier, but Taemin had an impressive cock. No wonder they had him "interview" models. Jongin's fingers clawed at the sticky leather as Taemin bottomed out. He gave Jongin almost no time to adjust as he rocked his hips in shallow thrusts. Jongin opened his mouth in a silent cry and Taemin kept rocking, the head of his cock nudging against his prostate.

"Oh shit, Kai," Taemin panted. "Fuck you feel so good." Jongin brought his shoulders down, his arms prancing his body on the couch, ass up. Taemin roughly grabbed a handful of Jongin's right asscheek, causing Jongin to grunt. Taemin pulled almost all the way out before shoving back in causing Jongin to cry out.

"You like that?" Taemin asked, repeating the motion. Jongin did nothing but whine pathetically in response. Taemin swiftly smacked the cheek he was previously gripping before picking up the pace, sliding hard and deep into Jongin. They stayed in that position for what could've been minutes, hours, days - Jongin didn't know. Taemin was an expert at this, his thrusts purposeful. He was making Jongin feel so good, all he could do was moan and drool onto the leather couch cushion. Taemin continued to slam in mercilessly as Jongin adjusted to the intrusion.

"Ride me," Taemin ordered, finally pulling out. He moved to sit down on the leather, setting the camcorder down. Jongin bracketed Taemin's hips with his legs, his back facing Taemin. Jongin looked up, keeping eye contact with the camera on the desk as he sunk down on Taemin's length.

"Ah! Taemin!" He cried out, feeling the way Taemin filled him up so deep inside. Taemin groaned, hips slightly shifting. Jongin paused, letting himself become accustomed to this new position before slowly starting to rock his hips.

"I said ride me," Taemin grunted from behind. Taemin wanted Jongin to ride him? Fine. Jongin would give him the ride of his life. Jongin swiveled his hips before lifting his ass up slightly then slamming back down. Taemin let out a hiss at the sensation. Jongin continued, his hips bouncing up and down, engulfing Taemin in his tight heat over and over. His thighs burned with the effort, but he refused to stop. 

"Hyung," Jongin gasped out. "Hyung, please." He felt Taemin's cock throb inside him at his words. Aha, Taemin had a "hyung" kink.

"Fuck," Taemin groaned, gripping onto Jongin's hips. He raised Jongin's body up so he could begin thrusting up, pounding into Jongin's hole mercilessly. Jongin could do nothing but cry out as Taemin roughly fucked into him, using his ass like his own personal cocksleeve.

"You're so fucking tight. Dirty slut," Taemin growled out, his voice slightly masked by the obscene slapping noises coming from the force of Taemin's rough thrusts. His balls smacked against Jongin's ass on every sharp thrust. Jongin moaned at the dirty talk. He wanted to be Taemin's dirty slut, even if it was only for today. 

With his hands gripping Jongin's hips, Taemin tipped them over so they were pressed chest to back on the couch. Jongin was relieved that his thighs could take a break. He wiggled to get comfortable, his hips scooting back only to suck Taemin deep inside of him. Jongin gave a sharp cry when Taemin's cock brushed his prostate from the action.

"H-hyung, please," Jongin moaned.

"Please what?" He heard Taemin ask, amusement lacing his voice.

"Please fuck me, hyung," Jongin begged. Before he had even finished his sentence, Taemin was thrusting back in, filling Jongin back up. Jongin could feel the sweat sticking Taemin's chest to his own back. Taemin's hand snaked around front to stroke across Jongin's leaking cock.

"So wet for me," Taemin mumbled as his fingers ran across the precome dribbling from the head of Jongin's cock. Jongin moaned as Taemin began to stroke him thoroughly, the precome helping his hand to slide along.

"Do you want my come?" Taemin asked as he fisted Jongin, still pumping his cock rhythmically into Jongin's clenching hole.

"Fuck yeah," Jongin whined, head tilted back.

Taemin removed his hand from Jongin's cock so he could grip his hips. With his cock still buried deep, Taemin guided Jongin's body to turn over, so he was back on his hands and knees. Taemin reached back to pick up his handheld camera, pressing record again as he began to fuck back into Jongin.

"Gonna fill you up," he groaned. "Make you so wet with my come." Jongin moaned as Taemin punished his hole mercilessly. He reached one hand down to desperately fist his leaking, red cock. A few rough strokes was all it took for Jongin to come with a cry, white come spurting from his cock and onto his hand and the leather cushion beneath them. His hole spasmed around Taemin's cock, pulling him in tighter. Taemin groaned loudly, hips faltering as he came hard and deep into Jongin. Jongin gave a quiet moan as he felt the warm come fill his insides.

Taemin slowly pulled out, watching through his camcorder as Jongin's rim caught on his cock. He slowly pulled the head out, Jongin's puffy, abused rim clenching around nothing, white come dripping out from his now gaping hole.

"So messy," Taemin hummed as the come dripped down the insides of Jongin's thighs. "Filled you up good." Jongin hummed his agreement, his thighs trembling from keeping his ass propped up for Taemin's viewing pleasure. Taemin snapped the screen shut on the camcorder, setting it down before placing his hands gently yet securely on Jongin's hips, guiding them down.

"I'll be right back," Taemin softly spoke getting up. Jongin let out an exhale he didn't realize he was holding as Taemin left. His heart began to calm down as he took inventory of his body. Everything ached. It was the good ache from a very thorough and satisfying fuckfest, Jongin recognized. Taemin returned and Jongin felt something soft and wet against his thighs.

"Aftercare?" He mumbled, amused. Taemin gave Jongin a playful, gentle smack on the ass.

"Yes, you're a mess," he confirmed, wiping up Jongin's thighs before gently wiping at his soiled hole. "I don't want you dripping all over the floor. Plus, after that performance you deserve it." Jongin hissed at the sting of the cloth against his poor, abused rim. He waited patiently as Taemin wiped him clean, carefully cleaning around his spent cock.

"You should be all good now," Taemin informed him, standing up. Jongin stretched out his back before gingerly sitting up. Baekhyun was going to have a field day ribbing Jongin at the bar with the limp he was sure to have. Jongin stretched his hands above his head, wincing at the soreness he felt in his upper arms. He rose and began to dress, finding his discarded clothes in random spots on the floor. Jongin hastily dressed, running a hand through his hair to hopefully smooth down what ever post-fuck hair he had going on.

Taemin was back behind his desk, fully dressed. He leaned over the desktop when Jongin came towards him. One hand was firmly splayed out over the wood, the other pushing an envelope into Jongin's chest.

"Here's your payment in full," He smiled. Jongin accepted the envelope, tucking it securely in his hoodie pocket. When he looked up, Taemin still had that effortless smile on his plump, pink lips. Jongin tried to ignore how beautiful Taemin still was after their romp.

"It was nice working with you, Kai," Taemin said. "If you ever feel like having a repeat performance, don't hesitate to contact me." He sent a playful wink in Jongin's direction before sitting back down at his desk. Jongin felt his cheeks heat up in a blush as he quickly headed towards the door.

_ Repeat performance?! _


End file.
